


A Celebration Amid Chaos

by Wendymypooh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Jedi and others gather aboard the Errant Venture to celebrate the arrival of Ben Skywalker, Jaina decides to offer a fellow Jedi and olive branch of friendship. This story takes place during the events in the New Jedi Order. This is an Alternative Universe, called New Horizon, based around the varied storylines written in an old SW RPG I used to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Goshyn Maul was created by my online pal (Novaguyver). Through the course of the RPG, I often wrote for Goshyn as well, and helped to further develop him.

A Celebration Amid Chaos  
By Wendy

There was a celebration going on aboard Booster Terrik’s Star Destroyer, the Errant Venture. One by one people presented gifts to Jedi Masters Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker for the safe arrival of their infant son Ben. 

Booster had went all out for the food and drinks for the celebration. His personal chefs had prepared a large variety of delicacies and glasses were overflowing with a selection of fine spirits. This night was much needed to buoy everyone’s spirits, as the war with the deadly Yuuzhan Vong waged on around them. 

Young Jedi Padawans students their rigid training and darted around amid the cluster of adults, playing a series of Force generated games. Han Solo, Booster Terrik, and Jedi Corran Horn swapped stories about their various escapades, while Mirax Horn listened in on with amusement. 

Jedi Masters Luke Skywalker, Kam and Tionne Solusar discussed a number of new techniques that they were eager to implement once a new Jedi base was established, and training was resumed. 

Jedis Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo were sequestered around a small table in the cavernous room, talking amicably with one another, and enjoying the fact that they were still a trio. Tahiri Veila, friend and fellow Jedi was with the younger Solos. Only a short while earlier, Anakin had been fatally injured in a skirmish with the Yuuzhan Vong, and feared lost to all who loved him. 

His Force sensitive family and close friends had felt his life force snuff out and were hours into grieving over his loss, and were in the middle of planning his memorial, when suddenly his essence was reconnected to the Force. No one, including Anakin, understood how his life had been restored to him, but all were grateful nevertheless. 

Young Ben, lay sleeping in the curve of his mother's arms, oblivious to the hubbub of activity around him, as Mara and Leia Organa Solo chatted softly with one another. The two women observed the sleeping infant and pondered over the similarities between him and his father. 

“Seeing Ben, and getting to be a part of his life from the beginning, is almost as good as having been there to witness Luke as he grew up.” Leia said wistfully. “We were separated at such a young age that neither of us got to experience the other as children.”

“It must have been really hard on you.” Mara said. 

“No, not really,” Leia admitted. “We weren’t even aware that the other existed, until that fateful day when Luke and Han rescued me from Vader’s grasp. It wasn’t until the Battle of Endor that we found out that we were actually twins. Even as a small child though, I always felt as if there was something or someone missing from my life. I never understood why I felt that way, until I learned Luke and I were related.” 

"You never told me that." a male voice said softly.

Leia turned to see her brother standing behind her. She smiled affectionately up at him, as she reached to take his hand in hers, feeling through their Force bond that her admission had pained him.

“Luke,” Leia said gently, rising from her chair, and turning to face him. She placed a hand against his cheek as she continued,“There was so much chaos going on around us when we first learned we were twins. Both of us had to deal with the knowledge that the people we trusted most our entire lives had kept such an important secret from us. Understanding the reason behind the secrecy, didn’t mean it wasn’t difficult for us to come to terms with it. I didn’t want to add to the pain and confusion you were already feeling.”

Luke sighed, and laid his hand over hers where it rested on his cheek. “I suppose you are right. The past is behind us now, and we can’t change what’s been done. What matters now is we’re together at last,and we must cherish the time we have with one another.” 

Han joined them then, his eyes taking in the intense looks being exchanged between his wife and brother-in-law. He slipped an arm around Leia’s waist and clapped Luke on the shoulder. “What’s with all the seriousness? This is suppose to be a party right? So let’s celebrate!”

“You’re right.” Luke agreed. 

He turned to face the room and clapped his hands to get the party goers attention. “Mara and I would like to thank you for attending this celebration of our infant son. We must remember to take moments like this amid a world filled with such chaos and uncertainty. It allows us the opportunity to rejuvenate our spirits and share in the Let’s enjoy each other’s company this night, as when dawn breaks tomorrow, we will return once again to our fight against the Yuuzhan Vong.” 

The musicians Booster had hired, started playing again, and Han held out a hand to his wife. “Shall we?” 

“We shall.” Leia slipped her hand into his outstretched one, and let him lead her into the center of the room where other Jedis, including Anakin and Tahari, Corran and Mirax, along with non-Force sensitive attendees, were already dancing. 

“I’ll watch Ben if you want to dance?” Jaina appeared at Luke’s side, as the older couple watched the festivities. 

“Thank you.” Mara handed over her sleeping infant into his older cousin’s care, and then she and Luke joined the other dancers.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

“How are you tonight Jaina?” 

Jaina had just settled into a chair with Ben, who still slumbered, when a shadow fell over her. She recognized the Force essence of the Jedi who stood before, and felt no fear, although she could not quite repress the slight shiver of alarm that slashed through her, as her brown eyes locked on the bold black and red features of the Dathomirian Zabrak she knew has Jedi Goshyn Maul. 

Even though they had known each other for several years, having trained at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, and in recent months been on a couple of the same battle missions against the Yuuzhan Vong, this was the first time Goshyn had ever sought her out. 

Or anyone out for that matter. Goshyn kept to himself mostly, more than aware that his lineage as a direct descendant of Darth Maul, one of the most notorious Siths in the entire galaxy, made most people very uneasy around him. Even his fellow Jedis were wary of him, despite the fact his actions so far, were as honorable as theirs was. 

Being directly descended from Darth Vader, the most feared Sith of all time, Jaina understood what it felt like to be prejudged by others. Starting with her mother and uncle, the Skywalker-Solo family had done much to change the way others saw their lineage, but for some, nothing they did would ever be good enough. 

Her Uncle Luke, along with her parents, had taught her and her brothers that it did not matter how others perceived them, but how they saw themselves. Only their actions and thoughts could dictate the kind of person they wished to be. She was thankful that she had wonderful role models in her parents, aunt and uncle; mentors in the other Jedi Masters, and close friends to rely on for advice and support. 

Jaina wondered if Goshyn had anyone close to confide in. She opted then and there, to try and make more of an effort to befriend Goshyn. 

“I am fine.” She smiled at him. “Enjoying the brief respite from the fighting.” 

“ I wish I shared your enjoyment.” Goshyn seated himself in the chair next to hers.” I do not agree with this frivolity, while the galaxy around us is in such chaos.”

“You are entitled to your own opinion.” Jaina said evenly. “However, I agree with Master Skywalker, when he stated that we must remember to take moments such as this. We are all battle weary and grieve for fallen loved ones and friends. Rejuvenating our bodies and spirits will enable us to return to battle with more focus and determination.” 

“Your words have weight to them.” Goshyn stated solemnly. “I will meditate on them.” 

“As you like.” Jaina glanced down as Ben began to squirm about in her arms, and make low mewling sounds. A clear sign that he was building up to a fit. She made a mental connection with him and found hunger was prevalent in his mind. 

“If you’ll excuse me. I need to take Ben to his mother.” Jaina rose from her chair, Ben’s cries becoming a little louder and more frequent.

“I will await your return.” Goshyn said. 

“Alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As he waited for Jaina to return, Goshyn settled comfortably into his chair, and closed his tired eyes. His body was bone weary and very much in need of several hours of rejuvenating sleep, as well as hearty sustenance. Sleep would have to await until he could seek shelter out on one of the other levels, but he could certainly satisfy his growling stomach. 

Goshyn rose from his chair and moved over to one of the heavily laden down banquet tables of delectable foods and piled a plate high with more food than he had eaten in a week. He snagged a glass of some sweet smelling nectar from one of the service droids working the room at Booster Terrik’s request, and returned to his earlier vacated seat. 

While he ate, he tried to ignore the dozen or so pairs of eyes that had tracked him around the room as he had gotten his refreshments, and were blatantly watching him as he enjoyed his meal. He shielded his mind as best he could from the myriad of emotions he was feeling from those Jedis who were watching him, instead of enjoying the festivities they were attending. 

He squelched the anger rising up within him at their blatant stares. He was not about to let their rude and suspicious glares provoke him into doing something that would only further condemn him in their minds. 

“Why are you here Maul?”

Goshyn looked up to see Anakin Solo standing before him, his face stormy. “I am enjoying the first real meal I’ve had in a week, as you can plainly see.” 

“No. I mean why are you here? Onboard the Errant Venture?” Anakin probed. 

“I was invited to the festivities just like you, Tahari, and the other Jedis.” Goshyn lifted his cup to his mouth, and took a long drink of the refreshingly cold amber liquid within it.

“I thought such things were beneath you. You’ve made it quite clear that you choose not to associate with the rest of us Jedis.” Anakin tried again to get a rise out of him. 

“Believe as you wish.” Goshyn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Nothing I say to you is going to be satisfactory. I will not allow you to provoke me into a fight.” 

“Provoke you?” Anakin snorted, “I’m not...”

“Yes. You. Are. Anakin.” Jaina told her younger brother, coming up behind him, and overhearing the tail end of his and Goshyn’s conversation. 

*Knock it off Anakin!*

*Since when did you care so much about Goshyn?*

* I don’t care for him, but I’ve decided not to dislike him either. He can’t help his lineage anymore than we can help ours. Do you like it when others judge us for actions that our grandfather did?*

*Well, no.* 

“Goshyn, would you like to dance?” Jaina asked aloud, enjoying the sense of surprise she felt from him at her invitation. 

“Well, uh, yes...” Goshyn rose to his feet and maneuvered past and equally surprised Anakin and Tahiri, who had just arrived on the scene. 

Jaina held out her hand to him as he stepped up beside her and after a moment’s hesitation, Goshyn slipped his larger hand into and let the petite brunette lead him over to the dance floor. 

As Jaina turned to face him, Goshyn said, “I’ve never really danced with anyone before, so I’m not certain where my hands should go.” 

“I’ll show you.” Jaina guided his left hand to her waist, and held her left hand up in front of her, palm facing him. Goshyn intertwined the fingers of his right hand with hers and waited for Jaina’s next instruction. 

“Now, just watch the pattern of my feet, and move yours in step with mine.” Jaina moved her right foot forward, and Goshyn moved his left foot back.Then she repeated the movement with her left foot and Goshyn did likewise with his right. 

He was awkward at first, but within a few moments, he was following her steps easily, and they were moving around the floor together. Goshyn was aware that the other dancers had ceased moving and were watching him and Jaina move around the dance floor, their bodies moving past the awkward stage and into one of ease. For the first time ever, he could care less that he was the center of attention, as he was focused solely on Jaina’s beautiful face, and the pure enjoyment of the moment. 

Jaina sensed the lightening of Goshyn’s mood through the Force as they danced, and was pleased that she had asked him to dance. He wasn’t a bad dancer either, even though he proclaimed he had never danced with a partner before. His movements had been a bit awkward and clumsy at first, but the longer they danced with one another, the more confident they had become. 

Surprisingly enough, she found that she was really enjoying herself. It had been a long time since she had danced with anyone, or even had a reason to dance at all, and doing so now was lightening her own mood as well. 

Goshyn didn’t know how many dances he and Jaina had shared together, before he heard the familiar voice of Master Skywalker calling for everyone’s attention. 

Mara and I would like you to thank you for attending this brief celebration of the birth of our son Ben. It has given us all a chance to escape if only for a short time the terrible troubles that we have all recently lived through and will face again tomorrow. Let us all turn in for the night as a long day awaits us tomorrow and many more to come. I will suggest that my fellow Jedis will take this night to meditate and prepare themselves for the upcoming battles. Goodnight, and may the Force be with you all." Luke called out across the room. 

“May the Force be with you too, Master Skywalker." A chorus of voices   
rang out in reply, Jaina’s and Goshyn’s included.

“I guess we should turn in now.” Jaina said to Goshyn. 

“Yes.” Goshyn was silent for a moment, and then spoke again, “Thank you for making an effort to include me in tonight’s festivities. I enjoyed talking and dancing with you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Jaina smiled at him.” I rather enjoyed it myself. Good night.” 

“Good night.”


End file.
